Non-volatile memory (NVM) is increasingly found in applications, such as solid-state hard drives, removable digital picture cards, and so on. Flash memory is the predominant NVM technology in use today. However, flash memory has limitations, such as a relatively high power, as well as relatively slow operation speed. For example, program and erase operations are relatively slow operations, as compared to other operations like read operations. Thus, in some cases these relatively slow operations can be suspended in order to make way for other higher priority operations.